Chocolate, Cream and Petillicia
by Alice Swan Gardner
Summary: Peter, Will, Alicia, chocolate e creme? O que pode sair dessa combinação? Petillicia.


**Chocolate, Cream and Petillicia**

**Capítulo 1 – Snack**

A luz interna da geladeira acendeu ao ser aberta, os olhos percorreram o interior à procura de algo que lhe fosse interessante. Seus olhos encontraram algumas barras de chocolate, uma tigela cheia de creme, além de outra com morangos. É, daria um bom lanche. Pegou os itens e colocou sobre o balcão. Nesse instante, Will entrou na cozinha.

- Hey, o que está fazendo? – ele perguntou

- Pensando em fazer um lanche. – respondeu Alicia.

Will pegou as barras de chocolate.

- Que tal derretê-los?

- Ótimo. Você derrete?

Ele consentiu.

**xxx**

Alicia estava deitada, no meio da cama, a tigela de chocolate de um lado e a de creme do outro, a de morangos sobre sua lisa barriga.

Alguns segundos, Will e Peter chegaram ao quarto, deitando um de cada lado.

Peter pegou um morango, melou no chocolate ao seu lado, fitou Alicia, sujou-a com chocolate na bochecha, sorriu levemente e engoliu a fruta.

- Limpa. – ela mandou, Peter sorriu e usou a língua para limpá-la, trocou olhares com Will. Alicia olhou para os dois, dois sorrisos. Sim, eles tinham algo em mente.

Will pegou a tigela com creme e foi até os pés de Alicia, Peter pegou a de chocolate e sentou-se perto da cabeça dela, a fez sentar e encostar-se em seu peito. Suas pernas foram abertas por Will, joelhos dobrados e ele se pôs entre elas.

Sentiu o tecido tocando sua pele, enquanto eles a deixavam nua, depois se despiam.

Frio.

Era a palavra perfeita para a sensação do creme deslizando pelo lado interno de suas coxas. Um suspiro. Alicia perdeu o ar ao sentir a boca quente de Will, fazendo questão de limpar o creme de sua pele. Enquanto, descendo por seu pescoço a boca de Peter limpava o chocolate escorrendo para seus seios. Creme por suas coxas, chocolate por seu pescoço. Will a segurava pelos pés, saboreando as coxas da advogada, enquanto Peter fazia o mesmo em seu pescoço. Alicia tirou a tigela de morangos de seu corpo, deixando-a de lado. Alicia sentiu o corpo reagir à língua de Will em seu sexo e a de Peter em seu seio, enquanto uma mão estimulava o outro seio. Suspiros arrancados. De repente, eles param com seus carinhos, Alicia os olha, confusa. Will, pelo lado, vai e a beija, Peter faz o caminho contrário e eles trocam de lugar.

O telefone tocou, Peter tirou a cabeça do meio das pernas dela e fitou Will, esse também cessou os quentes carinhos em Alicia, então a olharam.

- Will, me dá o telefone. – pediu Alicia. Os homens olharam-se

- Não. – respondeu Will, voltando a beijar o pescoço dela.

- Temos coisas mais interessantes para fazer. – argumentou Peter.

Alicia revirou os olhos, esticou-se e pegou o telefone.

- Alicia... – eles reclamaram.

- Hey, Owen. – ela atendeu.

Outra troca de olhares. Plano B.

Peter a posicionou na beira da cama, enquanto Will cobria os seios dela com as mãos, essa arregalou os olhos, eles sorriram.

Peter, levemente, a penetrou, Will estimulava os seios dela, seus lábios no pescoço dessa. Peter se movimentou mais intensamente.

- Owen... E-eu não entendi a... – uma estocada profunda. – Última... Parte... – Will sorriu maldoso contra o pescoço dela, onde deu uma, provocante, mordida – Eu... Estou bem. – Peter foi mais rápido. – Owen, me dá um minuto.

Alicia afastou Peter, virou-se para Will, ficando de quatro sobre o advogado e o beijou com paixão. Afastou os lábios dele e fitou Peter.

- Vem. – disse, voltando a beijar Will, esse pôs as mãos na cintura dela. Peter se aproximou. Primeiro Will, depois Peter, a dupla penetração (clássica) estava acontecia.

- Eu mato vocês. – ela disse. Peter foi mais fundo. – Damn It!

Eles riram. Alicia pegou o telefone.

- Me liga mais tarde.

Desligou e se livrou do aparelho. Will e Peter com movimentos incessantes. Alicia não conseguia pensar, apenas senti-los. E então, estava feito, Alicia desabou ofegante sobre o peito de Will, eles saíram de dentro dela. Peter deitou-se ao lado do casal na cama. Alicia o olhou.

- Eu... Amo vocês. – disse tentando pegar algum ar.

Will continuou acariciando as costas dela, carinhosamente, e Peter a beijou.


End file.
